


Sunshine & Butterflies

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, M/M, Trauma, beta read by the best aka emi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George's life hasn't been causing him the best of times, he's been fighting through trauma, lives by himself, and can't deal with it. He just wants to have someone to finally comfort him and that wont hurt him, he's been through so much and doesn't want history to repeat. He just wants finally get through life without a worry or pain. Will anyone be able to help him? He sure does hope, but is hope enough?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: dnf works i liked a lot





	1. Contemplation

George's POV

* * *

  
Anyone ever just sit in there room and gaze upon the stars thinking? I do this while thinking about various things, but mainly life. Thinking about finding the "perfect" person as people so that I'm not lonely. It reminds me of those people that always have the best life like 5 year olds for example, I would take anything to be 5 again. They have nothing to worry about they haven't experienced the world yet, and don't have to think about the stressful and worry some things. I flop onto my bed after a long day and my mind wonders, thinking about people, reality, whether this is all real or a simulation. These thought roll around inside my mind all the time people convince me when i say it outloud that i shouldn't be thinking that, but its hard no to when I'm surrounded by people that are better than me. I would take anything to just live a day in some else's mins and body.

It was probably better than my own, at any point in time. What would you think if you went through life seeing people that are intimidating, not soft, have a fun life, a good personality, and loves to travel? That's the life I want, I imagine and dream about it everyday, the thoughts just overwhelm and confuse me. It makes me run through life and not believe or have motivation to do anything I want to. WHAT THE FUCK AM I STILL DOING HERE?! Why does this life exist? Why do I, I don't understand?

George was sobbing into his pillow thinking about how horribly things have and had been going his whole life. He couldn't help but think of all the scars he got growing up from various things, he wasn't treated the best by "friends" or parents. He didn't like taking about it to anyone it always made him cry. The smaller adult never really had any friends, because he didn't want to repeat the trauma that he had already gone through. Which made making friends hard for him, people would often look at his scars and would make comments about them that made it much worse,it would give him flash backs to his childhood.

People that have never had trauma didn't understand george and just made fun of him for the life it was living, he would say fine lets switch lives even though it wasn't possible but he always wished it was. It would give people the stress of living a day in the life of George, and not as great as people thought. People always thought that like was all sunshine and rainbows, but mine wasn;t. People would stare and watch me laugh, and say that i must have a nice life because of it, but that wasn't the case at all.

Things never changed and they never will. people are always cruel to anyone but George felt like he got the worst end of the stick of the cruelty. George was lying in bed sobbing into his pillow not even having the urge to get up. There was nothing telling him to. Not the smallest sound was going to get him to move at this point. After hours of crying, he decided to check his phone about to browse through twitter. He saw something unusual, that he wasn't used to.

2 missed calls from Snapmap  
6 missed calls from This Idiot (Clay)  
20 messages from This Idiot (Clay)

Oh My God!! Wth 20 messages and 8 total missed calls, how did i not hear it? Whatever I need to message Clay back, i can't believe I did that.


	2. Confused?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George notices that him and Clay are more alike then he thought, he receives some sad messages from Clay and does everything he can to make him laugh and smile. He only soon realizes after they are off call the Clay had his camera in the whole time. Sometimes people can be suffering right under your nose and you don't see it.

George was in quite the rush to message Clay back, he didn’t know what was going on or why he had so many messages and missed calls from him and Sapnap both, it wasn’t usual that this would happen unless it was a prank. This time seemed different there was a different type of feeling when opening the messages.

He quickly read over the messages that were sent, feeling really bad. His face was so flushed with red and his eyes were bloodshot, he was in no condition to video call. Despite this if he had to video call dream he would he didn’t have a care in the world what he looked like right now.

They messages were not the best thing he wanted to read after finishing crying.

This Idiot (Clay)

_Hey, so George?_  
_I’ve been thinking quite a bit and i don’t know if i can do this anymore.._

_George, are you there?_

_You don’t normally sleep this late_

There were many more messages of Clay trying to make sure George was okay, but he hadn’t seen them until 5hrs later. Which was terrible because he had no clue what Clay was trying to say to him.

_Hey Clay_

_Omg i’m so sorry... i wasn’t feeling the best and heard none of my notifications, i didn’t mean to ignore you_

_read 6:18pm_

_And what can’t you do anymore Clay_

_read 6:20pm_

_This Idiot (Clay)_

_I can’t deal with life anymore, people are always treating me like crap for god sake i play minecraft for a living. I get made fun of all the time and can never deal i want people to know what it’s like to feel this way._

_I JUST WANT IT ALL TO STOP_

_Woah, Clay_

_Please calm down, i can’t stand hearing this from you of all people_

_Would you like to video call so i can help better_

_Incoming Call from This Idiot (Clay) 00:00_

George answered the call and to his surprise dream had his face in shot the entire time while talking, he could tell just how upset Clay was. It looked like he had been crying not that long before he called and really needed help. This wasn’t the first time he called crying, but this time was different Clay was talking about not wanting to be here anymore under the influence of sunshine.

Which was very upsetting, and George did everything to find a way to get Clay to stay. He didn’t want to lose one of the only friends he had that didn’t treat him like he wasn’t a human too, but most importantly Clay was his best friend and he couldn’t let him go there was no way.

With all the power George had he convinced Clay to stay, and he cheered him up by telling a joke and making him laugh. His laugh was pretty cute which made George feel way better about his day, Clays laugh was one of the major things that cheered him up. You could get the information that it was hard to cheer up Clay from Nick as well, which he also has a hard time doing. He was very cheery on camera but off of it, he wasn't but not many people thought that because he was very happy on camera always laughing. When Clay started laughing on call and George could see his face it made him realize the complete joy that comes to his laugh and smile. It brought a smile to his face that his friend was laughing seeing as it was really hard to make him laugh instantly unless it as something stupid.

We always all laughed at stupid shit that didn't make sense, or was literally not even funny. Which included things that the chat would donate and say. which would be read out loud and everyone either said what or started busting out laughing. Like whenever chat made George say multiple times that he loved dream without him noticing and dream normally noticed first.

George soon picked up his phone and looked at the time realizing he was going to stream and had to get set up. He set everything up and loaded onto the smp he saw that Ranboo and Tubbo were on, so they played chess for a bit and George whooped their asses at it like every other time. He would always try really hard in chess just because he wanted the sake of winning and getting bragging rights, because why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would have been 2 updates in one day but i had stupid school T^T


	3. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of laughter, smiling, and recording with friends. George is unable to sleep because he's getting non stop calls from an unknown number, and after blocking the number the calls are still going through, he then received a weird message and some static from the other end of the call and some pretty haunting words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day everyone :D  
> This chapter is also shorter its a filler, the next will most likely be longer

It was a long and tiring day of streaming, need less to say George wanted to got to bed, but not without saying something to Clay. He hopped on discord because he notices Clay was on and wanted to make sure he was okay, after what had happened yesterday. Nothing like that had ever happened because Clay was never the type of person to have those feelings about anything. Not even if it was about his parents because they argued all the time, and it interrupted him from doing anything productive, cause all he wanted to do was curl up and hide in his room for the rest of the day until they finished arguing. For a grown man that sounded babyish but if you were in that situation what would it do? This was the same thing that repeated everyday, he would explain it like running the same day over and over, but a bad one.

It seemed as if he was always in a place that wasn't the best behind the scenes. But, he did like smiling and playing MInecraft with his friends, he always played off camera to get better and generally spend more time with Sap and George. They would record for hours and sometimes not even post it. Which was annoying sometimes because they would waste hours on a pluggin, and not get any content out of it.

They always genuinely had a great time, even if they didn't get a video out of it they were non-stop laughing and enjoying the time they had with each other before Sapnap would make some stupid excuse to get off the game, literally only to sleep. Why he made excuses to go to bed no one knows, but like just say you are going to bed. Like come on Sap. Sap is just stupid and doesn't think he can just go to bed when he literally can, he's a weirdo. While filming Sap would break into song and sing like I wanna see some ass, or AND WE DRINK TOO MANY SHOTS, AND WE DRINK TOO MANY SHOTS, and everyone would join in and start laughing really hard.

This would also happen when other people not on the stream the were watching like Techno, Wilbur, Karl and others, they would join the vc and make their voices high pitched while singing.

Which was nothing unusual, it happened on a daily basis which was pretty fun. It would get spammed in chat which was sometimes annoying, but also funny because it would happen off stream. Moving along with the day, George had a video to edit and upload so he would have anew video before the stream the next day. For once George was actually tired, but had to edit. Once he finished that which didn't take long he showered, changed, and hopped in bed.

Hopping in bed relaxed, he gets annoyed because his phone keeps going off from random unknown numbers. He turns his phone on Do not Disturb and tries not to mine it, biut somehow some of the calls are still going through. Blocking the number without hesitation he tries to get sleep.

He still wasn't able to get sleep because he was hearing there were calls still coming through from the EXACT same number. George made a bad decision by answering the call. all he heard from the other end was staic and the words "watch you back'" with a scratchy giggle, and the call drops. There ws no way George was getting any sleep after that so he laid down playing with his fingers, bending them back and forth or popping them.


	4. Love You

This phone call had give the boy chills, he has no idea what to do and laid in bed in pure fright. The look in his eyes of pure confusion and sleep. There wasn't any sleep he was going to get for the next few days. All George wanted was to forget about the phone call but the voice on the other end sounded so familiar, yet the number was unknown. 

The voice was delicate but the laugh was very scratchy and low, the voice was a voice to remember but the laugh wasn't it was too creepy and the fact that he was told to "watch his back" was scarier. There wasn't a thought in his min telling him he was safe from anything at the moment. There was no moving passed it, not for days that was. Rest for once didn't await him neither did streaming, eating, drinking, or even moving. 

There were so many thoughts racing the his mind he couldn't control it anymore, it was like when someone asked about his past his brain had many thoughts but his mouth couldn't open to say anything. 

The world felt lie it had stopped. but not in a good way like when you're having a first kiss or a wholesome moment. It was like a painful moment filling his brain, this had never happened and he didn't know how to deal with it.

He had to let the moment slip away from his mind, it was harder than it sounded but he was uncapable. 

Days went by no sleep, no food, nothing, he didn't even answer Clay or Sap's messages or calls. 

He would let them ring all the way through and never call back. He felt messed up for doing it but it was hard to look back at those messages and calls and make them not seem unknown, when looking at calls from Clay it made him so happy but now wasn;t the same, his name would pop up but to him it said unknown there was no way of fixing it, George had to somehow bring himself to peace. But how?

Nothing changed and it had been a few weeks before George left his room he was in complete and utter shock. His mind was empty but full, full of bad thoughts of things that could happen. 

_Would someone break in? Would he go outside and get stabbed? Would someone take a gun and shoot him at point blank?_

The thoughts were too much to handle, there weren't any good thought just thoughts about death and many gruesome things, would he get a scythe slashed into his stomach, or a knife. The thoughts didn't change until he looked out the window and saw all the Sunshine & Butterflies, nothing gave him more peace than that. After 3 weeks of being in bed he had gotten up made food and headed outside.

He sat underneath his favorite tree watching all the animals fralock around the field ahead of him. It was beautiful nothing could compare, soon after he was swarmed with dark purple butterflies around him some even landed on his shoulders or fingers. It was like the whole world was accepting.

He found the one peaceful thing. Birds chirping, Butterflies flying, Bee's buzzing, and the swift sound of the light breeze outside. It was the perfect weather for all the animals to be roaming the fields especially the deer, they loved passing through the field and running through the roads. It was fun and normal to watch, it filled George with worthiness to see this and was able to enjoy the outside world. He hadn't seen it in weeks so it was great to see.

Going through the day finally finding peace with the worl George decided to go back inside and wat realizing just how hungry he was, a lot more hungry than normal, but he was just glad that ne was out of bed.

He realized just how many missed calls he had from Clay and called him back hoping he wasn't asleep.

He was awake and answered,

"Finally you called back you idiot, i was worried." Clay said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry."

"Don't be i wasn't actually mad George."

They both instantly busted out in laughter, George almost ended up spitting out his food, "Stop you idiot I'm going to choke!"

At this point Clay was dying of laughter, he was literally wheezing so loud on of his neighbors opened their window just to yell at him. George was laughing so hard about Clay getting yelled at by people he didn't know.

Clay was sitting in awkward silence, his face flushed in red making his freckles stand out even more. _Pretty cute_. _What brain?_ He quickly tried to stop thinking about that and continued laughing his head off.

Clay looked at him like he was stupid, but George didn't mind he thought it was pretty funny. Despite what Clay thought.

After hours of being on the phone George could see in Clay's eyes that he was tired, but didn't know what to say. They both yawned in sync, not noticing it until they both removed their hands from their mouths. Within' seconds Clay ended up falling asleep and George could hear his light snores from the phone. "NIght, love you Clay." he saids hanging up the phone.

"Wait why did i say that? good thing he was asleep."

What George didn't know was that Clay was awake, and later received a message from Clay.

This Idiot (Clay)

Love you too George XD

read 6:18am

_Damn! He heard that?_

_I mean its not that bad i guess, i have only said it once._


	5. Another Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using Grammarly for this because my spelling isn't that good and neither is my grammar so enjoy it, it should be easier to read and understand.  
> :D  
> off track with the daily uploads, but I was extremely tired in the past 2 days so sorry for that.

There was a long-awaited day of relaxation ahead of George since the past few weeks weren't the best to have had, but having Clay there to cheer him up without even knowing it was great.

Clay didn't realize the impact it had on George to hear him laughing for about 30 minutes, it was great.

With the thoughts about last night rolling in his head he needed to get up and get the day started, a long day was waiting for him.

He git up slapped on a hoodie, sweats, and some white Adidas. Pretty basic but he put on the first thing he could find within range, he needed to get to the store because the house was running empty on food and supplies for anything he needed. 

Quickly grabbing his car keys on the wait out he remembers he didn't grab his phone and had to go back to the bedroom, after that mishap he was on the road driving to the nearby corner store.

It was his go-to shopping place there wasn't much there but there wasn't much he needed, as per usual.

In the store, he bumped into someone that looks familiar but he couldn't tell because of the mask on their face, he went on with the day and when getting home he realized that the person he ran into looked a lot like him, but how. There is a very low chance of you meeting people that look like you, there is a higher chance of someone showing you a picture than actually meeting them.

Brushing it off he stepped inside his house and unloaded the groceries. 

The groceries took forever to put away but he made some food after putting everything away except for the ingredients he was going to be using. It was a great day to taste something after a while as stupid as that sounds.

The meal was quickly prepared and he settled down at his island in the center of the kitchen to enjoy his dinner, it was a long and weird day so he wanted to move past it and enjoy his food for the day, which was supposedly his last meal of the day. 

Heading to bed he's thinking back to that phone call and remembering that the voice sounded familiar.

The voice sounded like him, but the same words weren't leaving the other person's mouth because George wasn't talking. So he knew the other person was real, because George had never said that, nor would he say that. The voice wasn't exactly the same but he assumed that's what he sounded like overcall.

Which was pretty creepy, George wanted to tell someone so bad but didn't have the courage. He thought no one would believe him.

Clay wasn't one to not believe people, but this was different. It was about someone the was potentially another George, was their life the same? Or were they completely different?

What would be the benefit of knowing someone potentially like you? Would it bring your life downhill?

George was unique and had never met someone like him that had his personality or anything like that, same humor sure, but not to personality or physical attributes.

Weird to think about but it had to be because it was happening right under his nose.

He sat on his bed in disbelief, wanting and not wanting to tell Clay. George was at an epiphany

_Tell Clay? Don't? Tell? Don't?_

Why am I like this?

What happened to me? Am i okay?

Geoege took a moment to abserve his surrounding making sure he hadn't wandered off like before, his mind wandered and let him move many times before. He didn't want that to happen again.

It made people worried about him, which is in fact not what George wanted, he wanted to be able to do what he wanted without pity or worry from others, because it made him feel looked down on even if that wasn't the case.


	6. *Whistle*

Thoughts flowed in one after another, uncontrollable ones. The boy really wanted to tell his best friend how he felt.

What would be his reaction? 

While deciding to sleep on it he was thinking about meeting up with Clay, and how fun that would be, having the enjoyment of seeing his face, hearing his voice, his laugh, and all the endless wonders that came with him. _endless wonders? where is my head?_

Without even remembering if he had texted Clay goodnight he decided to tell him without checking, and to his surprise, he instantly messages back.

It was only around 11 for him but that's normally when Clay goes to bed, but he was awake this time.

George laid back pulling the comforter over his cold small body while curling up in bed.

"It's been a very long day," he says to himself out loud, just saying a little of what he's thinking.

Not much.

Trying to sleep, tossing and turning hoping it would help him sleep faster, but he wasn't comfortable enough to sleep.

He needed the hoodie that he always wore when he was uncomfortable, cold, or was incapable of sleeping that night, mainly when he was upset.

It was a little too big but preferably like that. It was really for hiding insecurities.

George always said "you can't judge what you can't see," so he always bought hoodies too big for him to wear every day.

Throwing on the hoodie feeling more comfortable, he was able to finally sleep, time was flying.

But he was sleeping peacefully in bed.

**_[Time Skip]_ **

Waking up in the afternoon to the sky looking more beautiful "normal" than ever.

Excited the boy threw on some sweats, a hoodie, and Adidas. 

He took his phone outside with him to sit under the tree relax, and maybe read a little bit. It was time to do something that didn't happen often.

It was common to look out the window, but not to actually go out.

But it was nice when he did, it wasn't the same boring old surrounding him, so it was nice to go out and feel the wind on his face.

The wind was always the perfect, not too fast, just the perfect slight graze of the find brushing his face.

There were butterflies and bees zipping past, coming out of beehives, the butterflies coming back from collecting pollen. 

*fwooo* was the noise the wind made as it blew in the direction the insects were flying.

He was so caught up in nature that even reading was out of the equation. It was great to just sit down and not be distracted by devices.

George sat outside for many hours and was getting tired without realizing it, so he laid up against the tree falling asleep faster than in bed, it was probably just the relaxation of the wind and all the noises that nature made, which was soothing.


	7. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School was canceled so I took my time to write this chapter I was originally going to post on only weekends, but here is a good chapter before I go to bed, night everyone!!

Waking up rubbing his eyes gently, waking to the soft wind and chirping of birds.

The boy really wanted to plan a meeting with Clay, but he didn't know how he'd feel about it.

It would just be best for him to ask right? 

Heading inside thinking more about asking Clay to meet up, he was thinking about all the fun they could have together.

George receives a message after getting inside the house, realizing that it was from 10 mins ago.

This Idiot (Clay) 10 minutes ago

Message

George get dressed

wdym why? you can't even see me

just get dressed, Georgie

don't call me that, please

ok but just get dressed

why?

fine cause I bought you a plane ticket dumbass now get dressed you have to go soon

ok, see you soon?

yep

George left on what he had from last night seeing as he hadn't been in it all day, making it ok to wear.

The thing was he didn't have time to pack clothes so he would have to buy some when he got there, with the fact of the matter he didn't know how long he was staying.

Clay gave him absolutely no details other than the airport that he would have to go to.

He quickly grabbed what he could get and thought he would need most, pretty excited to see Clay he was in a hurry, but the least exciting part was the long flight that awaited him.

George grabbed his suitcase filled with things that weren't clothes, loaded it into his back seat, and drove to the airport he was directed to.

He was filled with joy that he would be able to finally see Clay in person.

it was the longest and only flight George had been on but when he got there he felt relief seeing Clay's face in person, it was so soft and joyful he has a smile plastered on his face shining brightly for everyone to see, but no one noticed thankfully.

George was the easiest to recognize out of the 2 of them seeing as "dream" doesn't have a face reveal yet.

The boy walked up to his best friend giving him a tight hug, within seconds Clay gave into the hug and passionately hugged back.

It wasn't until a few minutes of talking that Clay decided to take George to his apartment to hang out, maybe order pizza.

They both liked it quite a lot.

It was an enjoyable food but also now that can be homemade, clay had the idea of making a homemade one as a challenge against George because they both wanted something competitive to do with all the time they had with each other.

They both got into the car and clay drove them to the store to get all the required things for pizza, with the help of google because they are dumbasses.

Shirty after arriving back home they proceeded to tell one another that they were going to win.

Ready to lose George!!!

Hah yeah right you must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to lose to you.

We'll see about that GEORGIE!

They continued on with the challenge occasionally sabotaging each other by throwing flour in someone's face, or picking up the pizza dough and throwing it across the kitchen.

Eventually, the question of how long George was staying came up and he got the news that it would be about 2 months, which was great plenty of time to be shown around and plenty of time to hang out.

Both Clay and George finished up their pizza's and popped them in the oven.

This was where the decision of who won came, they were going to taste-test the pizza and truthfully say who's was better.

After about 25 minutes they pulled the pizza out of the oven, cut it into 6ths. and tasted them.

George tasted Clay's and with the shocking look on his face he was sure the Clay's was better than his but he hadn't tased his own yet,

At least there was no bet on winning anything from it.

George had to taste his own he slowly took a bite out of it realizing that Clay's had more flavor and there was nothing he could do about it, he had already lost.

It won Clay bragging rights but he didn't mind, it just came down to what Clay said, and if he was telling the truth.

I think... mine is better.

Agreed, be lucky I told you, your pizza was better alright.

hah, wanna finish this pizza together?

Yeah!!


	8. Not Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after this chapter, I'm switching to calling clay dream cause it's too much and I have to so all the capitals what I'm trying to say is I'm lazy and have the instinct to put dream...

After eating all of those slices of pizza George was feeling a little sick, he thought it was best not to make it look like he felt bad.

He didn't want anything that would make the situation drain of energy.

George still wanted to remain calm and mess around like usual.

There was no way in hell that was going to happen because he felt like throwing up and passing out.

Which wasn't good because the moment he was to use too much energy he was bound to throw up in no time.

The boy politely asked if he could take a seat on the couch to relax.

Being told yes he headed to the couch to lay down and watch a movie as Clay joined him, sitting next to him without disturbing him.

less than halfway through the movie George had fallen asleep.

It was usual for this to happen when George felt sick, he just wanted to sleep so he didn't throw up.

Soon enough he did wake up, tried to sit up, and his body basically said "no you're not holding it in anymore" and he threw up on the floor in front of him.

Clay was still awake watching the movie and heard George shuffling next to him.

George turned to look up to face Clay with fright in his eyes, not knowing what to do.

Clay quickly got up in a panic to clean the throw-up, once cleaned he headed back to the couch the comfort George making sure he was okay.

Clay thought it seemed weird that he had;t told him he wasn't feeling well. He thought there was another meaning, but what? Why wouldn't he tell him?

The older scooted towards the younger asking if he was alright while laying next to him.

The younger didn't know how to respond and just said "I could be better."

"well you should lay down," Clay said in the comfort of his best friend.

George took the opportunity and laid down on his best friend's lap because he felt the urge to and he was confused as to why he had that urge, but it brought him more comfort than just laying next to Clay.

It somehow brought him more joy to do this than laying alone in fear of waking up puking and having no one to or no way to help clean it.

He relaxed his body slowly falling asleep, while asleep Clay was playing with his hair without George knowing hoping it would help him sleep more.

A few hours went by and Clay ended up falling asleep as well, even with this he still woke up before George.

George slowly waking up again to Clay playing with his hair.

He thought It was quite relaxing so he sat there not letting Clay know that he was awake so that he would have more time to be comfortable and feel loved again.

It was nice.

Eventually, he knew he would have to get up and do something productive with his day.

So he decided to sit up rather fast and it surprised Clay since he was playing with George's hair and the bit just shot up in front of him.

"Hello sleepyhead, how did you sleep last night?"

"Pretty good honestly, how did you sleep?" when saying that he slept well he debated on whether or not he should say that playing with his hair comforted him or just to say nothing, without surprise he didn't mention it.

"Better than ever!"

"Can we eat food? I'm pretty hungry," the smaller boy says.

"Sure Georgie." clay said with a smirk.

"You're an idiot."

"That's what I'm best at."

Clay got up off the couch to make them both breakfast as they needed to eat something,

He made sure not to make too much food because he didn't want George to throw up again, he felt bad seeing him like that.

It just didn't feel right to him.

Wanting to move past that he slide the food in front of George on the table and then sat down next to him to have small talk and enjoy the food.

It was good to be face to face with someone enjoying a meal instead of being on facetime and not physically there.

This was overall a better experience.

Something that George wouldn't get to do often like at all. He had also never told his parents he left to visit his friend which he should do now.

Taking the opportunity to do that he told his mom in hopes of the most support.

She gave him an attitude with the response of "well why didn't you tell me first?"

He thought to himself _well because I'm a grown-ass man that's why._

There was no valid reason as to why he would have to tell his mum why he was going to visit his best friend in the first place, it was his decision to make If he was going to to or not. _right?_

If not it should be, because either way, she doesn't have full control or any for that matter.

Now it would be different if he was a minor but he isn't he's old enough to do and make things for himself, and he didn't feel like talking to his mum anymore.

The boy gave all his attention back to the younger boy beside him.


	9. Click

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school canceled again :s  
> this is also a filler chapter for more information about George being with dream in Florida, my next chapter will be longer I may write it today I may not, I just wanted to get this posted incase my power goes out

Dream's POV

* * *

  
He could feel the slight tension in the air and decided to make one of the stupid jokes he always makes.

When doing so he made them both start laughing really hard George laughing because it was funny and Dream because of his reaction.

It got to the point where George was laughing hard enough to piss himself.

He got up and ran to the bathroom laughing,

Time pasting slower than ever causing Dream to fall out of his chair in pain from the laughter

The laughing was basically never-ending until George finally came out of the bathroom.

  
There was the moment of realization that he hadn't taken a shower yet, but he couldn't since he had no clothes.

  
When being told he was coming to Florida there was little to no time to pack clothes, which lead to him having to borrow them.

  
The boy was handed a pair of sweats, a hoodie, and a t-shirt to wear until they were able to go to the store tomorrow.

  
The boy jumped into the shower for about 5-6 minutes, realizing that because the clothes weren't his they were going to be too big seeing as dream was taller than him.  
The hoodie was way too big, but the sweats fit fine, and because the shirt was the same size as the hoodie there was no point in wearing it as well.

  
He was going to come out of the bathroom in confusion because the hoodie was too big for him, but he thought back to the fact that dream was indeed taller than him so It made sense.

  
When George walked up to dream, he heard him let out a slight chuckle.

  
"What are you laughing at dream?"

This was said with nothing but confusion.

  
"The fact that the sleeves literally go over your hands."

  
George didn't know why he found it even the slightest funny that the hoodie didn't fit because they aren't the same size, dream is literally taller than him by a noticeable difference.

  
This came down to no surprise he did look ridiculous in a hoodie too big.

  
Oversized hoodies are more comfortable than fitted ones, it allowed more room to move.

Both dream and George walked over to the couch to watch a show, also thinking about the fact that they hadn't discussed where he was going to sleep.

  
The couch was good enough, seeing as he was used to sleeping on one already.

It was like going to a hotel and using the foldable couch as a bed because it went from a couch to a bed at least the mattress wasn't rock solid.

This made it easier to sleep. but wasn't the most comfortable.

He brought it up to dream because he didn't really want to sleep on the couch but he also didn't want to sleep on the floor.

The boy had no-decision in mind at this point, other than to just ask.

"Hey, dream where do I sleep, just the couch?"

"I mean if you want, but you can also sleep in the bed it's big enough for the both of us."

Here came the big decision he wanted to sleep in the bed, but also didn't want to get in the way of dream's personal space. 

_Was it a good choice to sleep in_ bed? _Or a mistake to think that?_

Surely it wasn't a mistake to think that he just thought that dream wanted him to be comfortable seeing as he would be there to get on his nerves for a while month.

"I'll sleep in the bed if you're comfortable with that."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't," he let out with a soft smile.

Time was flying and George was getting very tired he could fall asleep anywhere so he headed to the bed and told dream that he would probably be asleep before he came to bed as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If this takes a while to update its because im writing something else as well :)


End file.
